


La fleur du monde des cauchemars

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bill as Hades, Ford as Persephone, Happy Ending, M/M, Stan as Demeter, Stockholm Syndrome, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Ford se promène dans les champs, quand il se fait enlever par le seigneur triangulaire du monde des cauchemars. AU Hadès-et-Perséphone.





	La fleur du monde des cauchemars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



Ford aimait Gravity Falls plus qu'aucun autre endroit au monde. Les plantes, là-bas, ne ressemblaient à aucunes autres. Chacune des fleurs de l'énorme bouquet qu'il serrait dans ses bras avait une apparence inouïe, peut-être des propriétés merveilleuses.

A la lisière de la forêt, il vit une grotte qu'il ne connaissait pas. Curieux, il entra dans l'ombre, et se trouva devant l'image d'un immense triangle inscrit dans un cercle. Des inscriptions sinistres enjoignaient aux visiteurs de s'enfuir, mais Ford n'écouta pas. Fasciné par l'image, il la toucha du bout de ses doigts, traça le côté du triangle...

Et la figure entière se transforma en un trou noir. La gravité se tordit, sembla l'attirer irrésistiblement vers cet inconnu obscur. Ford tenta de s'agripper au sol, mais des tentacules saisirent ses chevilles et s’y accrochèrent fermement. La grotte était suffisamment profonde, pensa-t-il, pour que personne n'entende ses cris - et une fois qu'il serait entraîné au-delà de cette porte des ténèbres, plus personne n'entendrait rien.

Les ténèbres lui semblaient gluantes autour de sa peau. Mais enfin, elles se dissolurent, et il se retrouva dans une obscurité plus normale, qui n'atteignait que ses yeux.

Puis une chaise d'un bleu brillant, d'une matière inconnue, apparut sous lui. Une autre en face de lui, et assis dessus, un triangle semblable à celui dont il avait vu le portrait, mais d'un jaune d'or lumineux.

"Bonjour, Fordsy !" s'exclama le triangle. "Un peu de thé ?"

Une table volant dans les airs, une théière et deux tasses. Ford prit la sienne, craignant que la gravité la rattrape et qu'elle s'écrase sur ses genoux, mais ne but pas.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il. Comment le connaissait-il, comment et pourquoi l'avait-il fait venir ici ? Il se força à ne poser qu'une question à la fois, et à attendre les réponses.

"Oh, je pensais que tu venais de lire mon introduction dans la grotte avant que je t'invite. Je suis Bill Cipher, roi de la dimension des cauchemars." Il s'inclina et baissa son chapeau. "Et tu es mon nouveau compagnon pour régner sur ce monde à mes côtés, jusqu'à la fin des temps !"

"Pourquoi moi ?" protesta Ford.

"Je comprends que ce soit difficile à croire, mais tu n'es pas un garçon aussi ordinaire que tu le penses, je ne t'ai pas pris au hasard, _oh, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un visite ma grotte depuis des millénaires, il est temps de le kidnapper !_ " Ford trouva que c'était un déni suspicieusement spécifique. "Tu mérites entièrement mon attention. Tu as un esprit brillant et une forme agréable. Nous nous entendrons très bien."

Ford ne demanda pas ce qu'il était censé apprécier chez son hôte. Cela ne servirait qu'à le blesser, et pas à le tirer de cet enfer - littéralement.

"Au fait ! Je devrais te faire visiter, puisque tout cela t'appartient !"

Et Bill Cipher, si tel était son vrai nom, emmena Ford avec lui. Leurs chaises se mirent à flotter, et quittèrent l'obscurité pour approcher un autre monde.

C'était ce que Ford avait vu de plus frustrant et de plus fascinant à la fois.

Les objets changeaient sans cesse de forme, semblant parfois des créatures vivantes qui se déplaçaient, parfois juste des jeux de lumière reflétés dans un kaléidoscope. Le temps que Ford ait le temps de les observer, de fixer dans sa mémoire des formes et même des couleurs nouvelles, elles avaient déjà disparu. Pourtant, il lui semblait discerner, aux limites de sa perception, des motifs, qui ne changeaient pas.

Les habitants de cet endroit étaient plus proches de ce qu'ils connaissaient. On aurait pu les appeler, là d'où Ford venait, des monstres ou des démons, mais au moins, on avait un nom pour eux. Et Ford trouvait ces appellations cruelles et injustes.

"Que sont-ils en train de faire ?" demanda-t-il, vaguement horrifié.

"Oh, c'est encore Kryptos qui se fait taper dessus..." soupira Bill.

"Arrête-les !" demanda Ford, horrifié par les souffrances de la créature géométrique - pas si différente de celle qui lui parlait.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Mais d'un autre côté, tu prends au sérieux ton rôle de souverain, je peux apprécier cela."

Il fit un simple mouvement de la main, et une barrière transparente se dressa entre les créatures et leur victime. Ils essayèrent un instant de la briser, confus, et Bill éclata de rire, à se rouler dans les airs.

Ford le regarda un instant, confus, se demandant si c'était bien la créature redoutable qui l'avait enlevé ; il finit par rire lui aussi, non pas de ce qui arrivait mais de la façon contagieuse, irrésistible, primordiale, donc Bill lui-même s'esclaffait. Puis il s'interrompit, un peu embarrassé.

"C'est le bon esprit !" s'exclama Bill. "Je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser ensemble !"

Bill mena Ford dans ce qu'il appelait sa chambre, et qui était en fait une prison en forme de pyramide. Il ne pouvait la quitter sans Bill, car c'était "trop dangereux". Il pouvait, cependant, l'appeler quand il voulait. Les murs étaient plus stables que le reste de cet univers, et apaisèrent un peu son esprit, même en ne ressemblant à aucune des matières terrestres qu'il connaissait.

Le lit, la baignoire, avaient la consistance qu'il connaissait. Il en fut presque étonné. Ils étaient tous, par contre, décorés de triangles jaunes.

"Au revoir, Fordsy !" s'exclama le triangle, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, puis lui caressant la nuque. Il était très près, et Ford se demanda un instant s'il allait essayer de l'embrasser, et comment il réagirait.

Il était presque paralysé d'attente et d'inquiétude. Mais Bill virevolta, et sortit de la pièce en sifflotant. La porte se ferma.

Ford s'effondra sur le lit. Il était temps qu'il cesse de laisser la surprise le paralyser, et qu'il réfléchisse à un plan d'action. Mais il y avait des dangers auxquels il était préparé - les centaures, les manticores - et d'autres non. La fuite n'était pas une option ici. Il pouvait se débrouiller avec la compagnie, mais pas l'ignorance de l'existence même d'une porte de sortie. L'attaque était difficile aussi, étant donnés les pouvoirs de son ravisseur.

Il décida de rester un instant et d'en apprendre plus. Il détestait cette situation, mais rien n'était pressant.

Bill revint tous les jours. Il offrait à Ford tout ce qu'il demandait, mais Ford ne mangeait rien de ce qu'il lui offrait. Dans ce monde étrange, il ne sentait pas la faim, et ne désirait manger que par habitude, mais il n'avait pas confiance en cette nourriture. Parfois, il faisait semblait, mais il jetait ensuite les morceaux par la fenêtre, où des oiseaux à plusieurs becs et trop d'ailes venaient les manger.

Il entreprit de faire des plans de cette dimension, des descriptions de ses habitants. Quand il réalisa que la position des bâtiments changeait autant que leur forme, il en analysa les motifs pour essayer de les prévoir.

"Tu es exactement ce qui me manquait !" s'exclama Bill. "Tu es le meilleur administrateur que cette dimension ait jamais eu !"

Ford savait très bien ce qu'il pensait de sa situation ; mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait de Bill. Bien sûr, il l'avait enlevé de force. Mais ses compliments et ses attentions le faisaient toujours rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et même les tapes amicales sur les épaules et les caresses dans ses cheveux n'étaient pas déplaisantes.

Il avait vu plusieurs fois Bill s'énerver contre les habitants de son royaume, devenir terrible. Mais pas avec lui. Il décida, un jour, qu'il était temps de savoir à quel point il devait le craindre, plutôt que de marcher sur des oeufs.

"Que veux-tu ?" lui demandait Bill. Encore une fois, il lui proposait de la nourriture et des boissons qui semblaient délicieuses, mais Ford ne mangea pas.

"Je voudrais," dit-il, balbutiant un peu, "que tu me laisses rentrer chez moi."

Il baissa les yeux, car il s'attendait à voir Bill devenir furieux. Mais à la place, l'être triangulaire éclata de rire.

"Oh, Ford..." Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, secoué par une nouvelle convulsion qui le faisait faire des sauts périlleux dans l'air. "Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi drôle ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi me priverais-je de ta présence ?"

"Peut-être pourrais-je offrir quelque chose ?" proposa Ford, les dents serrées.

"Rien dans toute ta dimension n'a autant de valeur que toi." dit Bill, en serrant les bras autour de son cou et se serrant contre sa joue. C'était dit avec un enthousiasme qui semblait sincère et Ford, rougissant, nageait dans la plus profonde confusion.

Il ne reverrait jamais sa famille et son monde, se dit-il, le soir, couché dans son lit aux draps plus doux que la soie, et c'était entièrement la faute de Bill. Il ne le détestait pas moitié autant qu'il le devrait.

Cela faisait partie de ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. Bill, après tout, ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Les sentiments de Ford ne faisaient certainement aucune différence pour lui.

Ford entreprit de cueillir les fleurs de cette dimension, y compris celles qui pouvaient le manger - pour certaines, il s'agissait juste d'éviter les vrilles qui les avertissaient de l'absence d'une proie, et même celles qui avaient des yeux les fermaient quelquefois. Il commença une plantation devant sa maison, étudiant comment les plantes se développaient.

Même les plus carnivores en vinrent à avoir de la sympathie pour lui, et il lui fut beaucoup plus facile de sortir pendant l'absence de Bill.

"C'est superbe." lui dit Bill, visitant son jardin, chatouillant une feuille ou un pétale de temps à autre, et les fleurs en grinçaient des dents, celles qui en avaient du moins. "Et tu as fait ça tout seul. Tu es de plus en plus chez toi ici. Tout le monde t'aime. Mais personne ne t'aime plus que moi."

Il claqua des doigts, et un pot de fleurs tomba du ciel jusque dans ses mains. Dedans, il y avait une fleur orange, aux pétales charnus, à l'odeur énivrante.

"Distillée, elle donne le plus mortel des poisons de tous les univers !" s'exclama Bill. "Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir."

De façon surprenante, cela fic effectivement plaisir à Ford. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bill lui offrait des fleurs, mais d'habitude, c'était un bouquet normal, coupé, mort. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, et il pouvait toujours en retenir les graines, mais là, c'était clairement exprès pour lui...

Pourquoi rougissait-il encore ?

Il se baissa pour poser la fleur. Quand il se releva, Bill était vraiment très près de lui.

"J'aime quand tu souris, Fordsy," dit-il en lui caressant les lèvres. Ford ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Peut-être ne souriait-il pas avant, peut-être les commissures de ses lèvres se recourbèrent-elles à ce moment.

En tout cas, c'est à cet instant que Bill matérialisa une longue langue noire qui remplaça ses doigts. Ford ouvrit la bouche, et ils s'embrassèrent.

Puis Ford baissa les yeux en rougissant, et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il se passa encore de nombreux jours, qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer des nuits dans ce monde chaotique, et Ford entendit frapper à sa porte. C'était surprenant. Bill ne frappait jamais. Peut-être, comme cela arrivait parfois, un des démons venait-il se plaindre à lui en pensant qu'il pouvait régler ses disputes avec un collègue, mais en général, cela n'arrivait que quand il se promenait en public avec Bill.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit son frère Stan.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, écarquillant les yeux. "Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?"

"Pas le temps d'expliquer !" s'exclama Stan. "Nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite, avant que les démons locaux ne nous en empêchent."

Ford lut une hésitation sur son visage. A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici. Bien sûr que non ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de rentrer dans sa famille !

"Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour sortir ?" demanda-t-il.

Stan hésita. "Deux heures, peut-être ?"

Ford s'adressa aux fleurs. "Si Bill vient, je vous en prie, dites-lui que je suis allé cueillir de nouvelles plantes, que je reviendrai dans deux heures !"

Puis il partit avec Stan, avec le double espoir qu'elles mentiraient à leur maître pour lui, et que Bill les croirait, penserait qu'il s'appropriait encore plus cette contrée.

Avec Stan, ils se dissimulèrent dans des espaces couverts, rampèrent entre deux montagnes dansantes, sans jamais voir la forme de Bill apparaître devant eux. Ils finirent par arriver à une fente. Ils s'extirpèrent avec difficultés d'entre deux cailloux, et Ford vit le soleil pour la première fois depuis un temps qu'il avait oublié de compter. Il pleura un peu, et pas seulement à cause de la lumière dans les yeux. Et enfin, il serra son frère dans ses bras. Il avait eu trop peur de l'ironie du destin avant.

Puis il suivit Stan jusqu'à chez eux, et l'écouta racontait ses aventures, comment il avait eu du mal à le localiser, puis à rentrer dans le monde des cauchemars. 

“Sais-tu combien de fois j’ai dû demander : est-ce que vous avez-vu mon foutu frère, il me ressemble, mais avec plus de doigts?” demanda-t-il, avec un coup d’épaule complice.

Ford lui promit de ne plus jamais s'aventurer dans une grotte, ou de s'approcher de signes mystérieux en forme de triangle.

Mais alors qu'il était assis à son bureau - il n'avait pas relu ces notes depuis trop longtemps, et regrettait un peu de n'avoir pas pris le temps d'emporter celle de l'autre monde - son équerre se teinta de jaune et s'anima.

"Tu ne peux pas fuir comme ça !" s'exclama la voix de Bill. "N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens !"

"Stanley !" appela Ford. Son frère détecta son accent de panique, arriva en courant. "Est-ce que... est-ce que tu le vois aussi ?" Il n'était pas à exclure que son esprit n'ait pas résisté à une si longue captivité. Il réalisa, à ce moment, qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Stan le temps qu'il avait cherché. Mais à ses récits, cela semblait avoir duré des mois au moins.

Stan hocha la tête. Ainsi, Bill était vraiment venu le tourmenter dans cette dimension. Il n'avait plus rien d'une équerre, maintenant, il était entièrement tel que Ford l'avait vu dans son monde.

"Je ne t'appartiens pas !" s'exclama Ford.

"Je suis certain que si !" s'exclama Bill. 

"J'ai réussi à quitter ton royaume !"

"Dès que tu as mangé quelque chose de ma dimension, tu m'appartiens entièrement !"

"Je n'ai jamais touché aux plats que tu m'offrais !" s'exclama Ford.

"Les plats, non, mais je me rappelle avec délices un certain baiser... et je ne crois pas t'avoir vu recracher ma salive..."

Ford rougit d'une honte qui submergeait presque sa terreur. Bill éclata de rire.

"Attendez !" s'exclama Stan. il bafouillait un peu, et Ford réalisa que cette révélation l'avait choqué. Mais il continua à parler. "Si vous avez... je ne veux pas le savoir, mais cela marche dans les deux sens !"

C'était beaucoup plus logique que Ford l'avait attendu.

"Exactement !" poursuivit-il, choqué. "Si je dois vivre pour toujours dans son royaume pour voir goûté à ta salive, alors tu dois vivre pour toujours dans le mien, pour avoir goûté la mienne ! C'est la magie ancienne que tu sa toi-même invoquée !"

"Est-tu en train de prévoir de prendre mon trône ?" demanda Bill. Il éclata de rire. "Oh, tu me surprendras toujours ! Et je suppose que conquérir ce monde-là sans armée ne sera pas évident pour moi - dis-moi, tu n'as pas des hommes que je pourrais emprunter ? Non, pas d'autre trône, seulement le mien, que je croyais que tu avais rejeté comme un ingrat. Mais c'est plus compliqué que cela ! J'aime quand tout est plus compliqué que ça !"

"Ce n'est pas un coup d'état !" s'exclama Stan. "C'est une négociation !"

Bill regarda les deux frères, avec un regard intense. "Je vous écoute."

"Six mois !" s'exclama Ford.

A la fois Bill et Stan le regardèrent avec surprise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'énoncer une idée sans l'avoir déjà dissimulée derrière deux couches de grammaire et d'explications.

"Pendant six mois de l'année," continua-t-il, "je vivrai dans ton monde, et je serai, comme je l'ai été, ton prisonnier. Mais pendant les six autres mois, je rentrerai dans le mien. Quant à toi, je n'entends pas te garder prisonnier. Pendant ces six mois, tu seras libre de m'accompagner, ou de rester seul dans ton royaume. Quand tu viendras, nous nous comporterons tous les deux selon les règles de l'hospitalité, et ils commencent ce matin, au moment où j'ai quitté ton royaume pour la première fois."

Bill éclata de rire, un amusement que Ford connaissait si bien maintenant.

"Marché conclu !" s'exclama-t-il en serrant la main de Ford avec sa petite main douce. 

Puis il disparut. L'équerre reprit son apparence normale, retomba sur le bureau avec un cliquetis.

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?" demanda Stan avec inquiétude, en regardant Ford.

Ford se força à dire les mots, à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

"Là-bas, je craignais plus que tout de ne jamais revenir ici, de ne jamais te revoir." murmura-t-il. "Je ne te mens pas. Mais cela veut dire aussi qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé de pire. Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas l'endroit. Oui, tout ira bien."

"Et il n'a même pas pensé à interdire que je visite !" s'exclama Stan. "Il devait avoir vraiment peur que tu prennes sa place."

"Il n'y a pas pensé." approuva Ford.

Pendant six mois, se dit-il, il pourrait profiter de ce monde sans plus rien craindre, et pendant les six autres mois, il vivrait dans un monde au comportement absurde, aux plantes parlantes et au souverain troublant.

Oui, tout irait bien.


End file.
